


Born This Way

by xxxbuffyxxx



Category: Glee
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abuse, Anorexia, Bulimia, Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Addiction, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Transphobia, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbuffyxxx/pseuds/xxxbuffyxxx
Summary: I’m about 7 years too late and the timeline’s completely fucked but here we go based at some point, i don't even know at this point.Mr Schue had expected this time to be similar to last time. He had expected to see shirts with ‘Nose’ and ‘Im with stoopid’ and ‘Lucy Caboosey’. He didn't expect ‘Whore’ or ‘Anorexic’ or ‘Tranny’, but then, it had been a while. A lot had happened to them.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Unique Adams/Ryder Lynn/Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Born This Way

“Guys, I hate to admit it, but we’ve been awful at communicating with each other lately,” Mr Schue said to the Glee Club on Tuesday afternoon. “Look, we’ve got the whole gang here, and most of us are keeping secrets from one another. I’m even included in this!”

Puck rolled his eyes from the floor and said, “Look, Mr Schue, I’m all for this whole tell everyone our deepest and darkest secrets bullshit, but I don't live in Wonderland, my problems are mine, and your problems are yours. Let's keep ‘em that way.”

The teacher nodded his head silently, but then spoke up. “You don’t have to tell your ‘deepest and darkest secrets’, Puck, but we do need to trust each other if we want to win our next competition. We have twenty students in this group now, so I’m going to recommend we redo a routine we did back in the old days.”

Kitty groaned loudly, causing all attention to be on her. “Sir, no offense, but i thought we’d agreed never to do another of your nostalgic songs.”

Will Schuester laughed and shook his head. “Not one of my old ones, which aren't that old thank you very much,” a few of his students giggled and he tried to fight a smile. He loved these kids. “No, this song will be Born This Way by Lady Gaga.”

Kurt politely raised his hand and Mr Schue gestured for him to speak. “Will the bonding exercise be the shirts that we wore last time?”

The teacher nodded, but held up one finger to stop everyone from talking just yet. “Just, those of you who did it before, try to think of something different. We don't want you using the same shirts as last time.”

He heard tiny ‘fuck’s from around the room and chuckled, turning to Emma behind him. “Will you be joining us?” he asked, and she smiled at him, and his heart soared. How did she still have that effect on him? It almost scared him how easily he melted under her gaze, but he always remembered that she was a kind and honest person, not like Terri. 

Even her name still made him want to run away and hide, but he was better now. Emma had saved him. He loved her, and she loved him. That was how they worked. 

Terri couldn't touch him now. 

“I’ve already finished my shirt, but this time we’re doing it a bit different. You will be putting a secret, something that you are ashamed of and don’t tell many people, on the front of the shirt. On the back, however, I want you to put something positive. Something that has to do with that experience that you can be proud of, or that helps you. I want to see positivity on Friday...”

“Friday?” asked Jake, and Mr Schue looked at him. 

“Is that a problem Jake?”

“Oh, no, I just wasn’t expecting it so soon. Sorry”

“Oh, don't worry. If it is too soon then you can have some free time…”

The young boy shook his head, and Will almost took his word for it, but then he saw the haunted look in his eyes. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like fear. Was Jake afraid of him? He couldn't be, Mr Schue had always said and tried to show that he was nothing like other teachers (cough Coach Sylvester cough) but maybe he had said something lately. 

“Ok… for Monday then,” he said, and Jake looked like he was going to argue, but something stopped him. 

Make that someone, because Blaine and Kurt sighed in relief. “Thank you, Sir,” Blaine said, and Kurt nodded, before they both went to whispering between them. 

The bell went, and all of his students rushed to get their bags and go home, or to go on a date, or whatever it was that his kids did nowadays. Will swore that he saw Ryder flinching every time he had to speak during a conversation with Marley, but that must have been his imagination. Ryder, Marley, Jake and Unique were all happy together, even after everything that had happened between them to begin with. Them dating had been a good idea, they cancelled each other out. 

Bt then why was Ryder so out of it?

Will decided he would figure it out on Friday, and see what was happening then. With Ryder and everyone else, because he didn't want to have to wait until Monday. If something was wrong then he needed to find out. 


End file.
